The Fall of The World
by Ryan Lucky
Summary: Algarvian soldiers battle against the evil empire of Unkerlant. They frantically attempt to break through the lines, trying to regain Sulingen, the city that was almost lost to their enemies. Based on Harry Turtledove novel.


The dark sky burst in flames. Dragons overhead swirled in and dove on the enemy footsoldiers. Inside Sulingen, there was next to nothing left. Buildings were nothing but burnt piles of rubble, and the Algarvian soldiers had no spirit, nor strength left to fight.  
Their Unkerlanter enemies had broken through the lines and now had a tight ring around the city. The soldiers inside were left with no food, no reinforcements, and no hope. Unless their countrymen managed to regain their land they had taken in western Unkerlant, the few Algarvian that remained would all die within the month.  
But, occasionally, a couple dragons came overhead and dropped supplies for the weakened men. But, these attempts were getting rarer and rarer.  
Two years ago, Algarve had invaded Unkerlant and had managed to limp all the way to Cottbus, the capital. But, winter came quickly and they could no longer move forward. Now, the Unkerlanters were on the move and they dealt as much damage as they could.  
Now, the Algarvians were trapped in this crummy little town, not far from the Wolter River. But finally, the Algarvians had managed to gather a strong force west of the city. They were planning to break out and save Trasone and his comrades.  
Trasone lay crunched in a ball on the ground, sitting next to Sergeant Panfilo. Eggs, dropped by the Unkerlanter dragons in the sky, sent bursts of magical energy so fierce, he couldn't even hear himself talk.  
"Do you really think our men will break us out?" he asked to Panfilo, hoping for the right answer. If they did manage to break in, the city might stand another chance and Algarve might even be able to beat the Unkerlanters and make them retreat once more.  
"Well, if we don't get moving soon, they will eventually be stopped. If we do want to get out of here, we have to try and break out as well," he screamed. "If not, one of these eggs will get us eventually."  
Nodding, Trasone didn't move. If he did, one of the dragonfliers overhead might spot him and make him, along with the rest of the men from the squad pay. But, finally, after all the eggs were dropped, the dragons left and returned to their dragon farm away from the battlefield.  
When they left, the Unkerlanter footsoldiers knew that the moment was right. Shortly after, before most men could crawl out of the hole they dug to protect themselves from the eggs, the whistle blew and soldiers screaming the name of their king swarmed into the Algarvian held territory. They ran in, linking hands and blazing whoever they could.  
Getting out of his hole himself, Trasone aimed his stick at the soldiers. He raised his stick to his shoulders and blazed two down before the rest found him. One man, turned his head and saw, but another Algarvian blazed him down.  
After the wave of soldiers was easily executed, they sent more. The Algarvians were strong in experience but were weak in numbers. But, the Unkerlanters could easily spare a couple thousand soldiers and still win the war. So, now from the other direction, another line came in. But this time, the Algarvian defenders were ready. They were out of their holes and were behind cover. When the enemies came, the few men they did find were slaughtered. But, the rest came out of ruined building and broken brick walls.  
This time, the Unkerlanters were caught off guard. Now, trying to flee, the men kept on falling by beams. When they finally managed to get out of reach, the two hundreds that attacked left with only half a dozen.  
Attacks and counterattacks were swimming though the city every day, until finally, the dragons started coming more and more every day. Hiding from the enemies and killing who he could, Trasone lived to see the day where the Algarvians broke out of the city.  
When one of the waves of enemies came towards them, the first Algarvian egg any soldiers in Sulingen had seen in several months had hit them. The attack had confused them and had got them unorganized. They unlinked hand and were sprouting in every direction, each, getting blazed in time.  
Then, through the fog and rubble, the first head appeared. It was running towards them, but this time, they were screaming "Mezentio", the Algarvian king, instead of the Unkerlanter. Replying back, the Squad had finally achieved their goal.  
A couple of days later, Trasone's regiment had been reinforced and was now advancing to the Maiming Hills, the western end of Sulingen. Now, trapping their enemies, they managed to outnumber and outmaneuver them. By the end of the week, the Maiming hills and all the cinnabar it wielded was stolen.  
The attack had struck Unkerlant hard and now, their dragons couldn't flame as strong. Before the next winter, the Algarvians had continued advancing to the Capital, Cottbus. And, before the first day of winter, they had stolen it.  
With Unkerlant out of the war, they focused their energy on Lagoas and Kuusamo. They struck Lagos hard and took it by surprise. Knowing their end was coming, Kuusamo surrendered and Algarve won the war. 


End file.
